In the processing and packaging of semiconductor devices, ultrasonic bonding (e.g., wire bonding, ribbon bonding, etc.) continues to be a widely used method of providing electrical interconnection between two locations within a package (e.g., between locations in a semiconductor package, between locations in a power module, etc.). The electrical connections between the locations are typically referred to as wire loops. In many wire looping applications it is desirable to form wire loops having certain shapes and characteristics. In certain conventional wire bonding systems, a wire loop shaping tool is provided for contacting the wire loop during formation to affect the shape of the wire loop. JP58-192688 is an example of such a conventional system.
However, conventional systems including such a wire loop shaping tool suffer from certain deficiencies. For example, conventional wire loop shaping tools are typically mechanically adjusted, and as such, only a single type of wire loop may be formed using the wire loop shaping tool between mechanical adjustments. This is not desirable in certain applications (e.g., where there may be multiple different wire loop shapes in a given package). Thus, it would be desirable to provide improved wire bonding systems including wire loop shaping tools.